CRNM(sins)
by sentai7
Summary: CRNM(sins) was the first draft I created for RWBY since the first trailer came out. The draft is about an unknown male character Crim who committed a grave sin in the world. On his travels he finds other sinners in which they team up to find their place in the world. You're welcome to read this draft, but check out the new story I replaced after "CRNM(sins)" called "The Magellan".
1. Chapter 1

CRNM(sins) Episode 1 (Crim Reaper)

"Darkness, wherever light goes darkness will follow right behind, taking everything that light had left behind before. Light will stop at nothing to fight off the darkness that surrounds, but what if darkness will still be born under light? Some say that light came from darkness and darkness is formed under light, yet both of their origins had come from nothing. Nothing, the void that makes us what we truly are, and a destiny that gives us what we choose and what we become. And at that moment, the actions we do or what we see choose what we now believe at the start. So, if we say we are products of light, then what happens when our voids become dark?"

In a small village of the snowy forest, protected by a wall made of wood with a few Hunters protecting each corner, and with preying eyes that watch carefully outside the civilized area.

A group of well-dressed men wearing colors of red approach the nearest shop called "From Darkness Comes Dust."

The group barges into the store, ignoring a person in a gray jacket and dark pants sits next to the entrance with a big tool next to him and has his head down with his gray hood on while chewing on something hard.

In the shop, the manager was entirely closing down the shop, sealing all the equipment and putting everything in boxes.

When the red dressed group comes in the manager dropped everything to the ground with one of the henchmen pointing their weapon at him.

Next inside the group comes a lady in a red dress that walks up straight to the manager.

"Please! I have nothing left in this store! I can't give anything to you." Says the manager.

"You still can give me information," says the red girl, "where did you get your last shipment from?"

"M-My last shipment?"

"The Dust, we know about your huge storage of Dust from your last big sale."

"It came from my last exploration in the forest…"

"Where?"

"I don't remember! After I found all the Dust I could grab, I couldn't go back with all the wolves around."

"Then how did you leave?"

"Uhh…"

"Talk."

"Okay! That young man you see out there!" The manager points directly to the one sitting next to the store, "I paid the boy to help me bring the Dust back if I found some, but he was the one who found it!

After I finished paying him I couldn't ask again since he said that he would only do it once!"

The girl orders four of the henchmen to fetch the person, they understood and run right outside to the male.

As the stranger tries to light a small, cut log on fire with rocks, the henchmen stand right before him to talk.

"Hey, Stand up!" says one of them.

"…"

"I said stand up!"

As the person looked up, the henchmen are shocked to see what their target was eating, a bone.

"What are you, a dog?" The henchmen start laughing at the person, "So stand up, mutt!"

The dark underdog stands up and breaks off part of the bone with his hand, and leaves the bone on the snow.

"Good, now come with us."

"…"

"Hey, you deaf!?"

The henchman with the weapon approaches to attack, the stranger clenches his right fist.

"I said-"

He gives a wide downward cut on the incoming enemy, slamming the henchman's face straight through the snow with a giant splat of snow up.

The rest of the henchmen become alerted and bring out their guns at the stranger, and the gray person also prepares by reaching for his weapon.

Before the face-off began, the red girl comes out of the store, ordering the henchmen to step down their weapons, then stands right in front of the dark teen.

"…And who are you exactly, unknown?" asks the red girl to the dark guy.

"…I'm only a Lumberjack."

"A Lumberjack. Then would you mind telling me where you found this?"

The girl brings out a red crystalized Dust in front of the Lumberjack.

"…What is it?"

"It's Dust, you've seen this before and we need to know where."

"…No thanks…"

"…I'll pay, something worth more than what you eat to survive in this forsaken world."

"…fine, I'll lead the way."

The gray teen takes his weapon and places it on his back to carry, while the woman and the henchmen follow his lead, straight out the boundaries of protection.

Arriving to the sight of a cave, Beowolves surround the entrance without any of them leaving the area.

The red woman orders the henchmen to take care of the Beowolves, preparing their guns for battle.

On the ground for surprise, the soldiers start firing off their guns at the wolves, mowing them down and enjoying it at the same time.

Through the enjoyment, another force of Beowolves come through the forest and overpower the men by sheer numbers.

When one of the Beowolves finally reach the woman, she prepares to stick out her hand and with her glowing eye, but interfered when the dark male punches the Beowolf out if the way.

As more opponents arrive, the male comes in the battle and starts to fight using only his fists and with his raw strength as well.

While Beowolves notice the strong fighter narrowing down their numbers, all of them focus onto the strong one and leave the henchmen, giving them all a chance to head for the caves by the red girl's order.

Through the numbers that keep coming, the guide kept standing his ground knocking Beowolves into each other and throwing some at a group, also without killing any of them off.

The Beowolves start to lose their urge and spirit after their failed defensive for anyone to come to the caves and start to retreat back to woods, and so the male backs out and joins up with his escorting group.

Inside the group had already started to search for Dust but come up to the final conclusion there was none, and then the red girl stands in front of their guide.

"We searched everywhere for Dust and came up with nothing. Yet…We think you know where there are more around this area."

"…Yeah, there are."

"Find the dust or else you will not have your pay for this escort."

"…Understood."

The male walks further in the cave, looking at the patterns of the walls, showing his bright, red eyes to see.

A blink of a red background comes up, and with that picture sees a bright speckled line reaching to a deep spot on the wall of the cave.

"Here…"

The male clenches his right fist and punches at the centered spot of the wall, making a hole in the wall leading to another area.

In the broken down wall, the girl and the henchmen find inside the area is filled with crystalized Dust everywhere on the ceilings, floors, and mostly on the sides.

"Good. Take it all." The red girl orders as the henchmen bring out their kits to mine the Dust around.

"Here's the pay," the girl gives the pay onto the males hand and comes close to his face, "and a little extra for saving me."

The male backs off and clenches the money in his hand and speaks, "No thanks…not interested."

He puts away his pay just as the woman's phone started ringing and quickly picked up the incoming call.

"Hello…yes, we found the Dust. There's enough for a full stock…No, we had help…A guide who can fight pretty well…Hold on."

The girl approaches the guide and shows him her phone.

"There's someone who wants to speak to you."

She turns the phone onto speaker.

"Hello sir," says the person on the other end, "Do you know who I am?"

"…No, not really."

"I'm Roman Torchwick. Gentleman, Rich Boss, Outlaw to the world, does it all ring a bell in your head?"

"Nope."

"Huh, Fine, it's been a while I've of someone who doesn't know me, or doesn't hunt me. May I take your name then?"

"…" The male takes a small flashback but comes right back to reality, "No … name's not important."

"Hmm…All right Mr. No Name, I've recently been told you found Dust easily around somewhere that there shouldn't be any. Fine instinct I must say for a dark child like you, how about a proposition?"

"…For what…"

"Simple, you find Dust around the entire world for me and I'll make you rich with each pile of Dust you give in this world for the hour of need, Dust need."

"…No thanks."

"What!? But I can give you anything-"

"I only chop wood mister, that's all I'll ever give each time. I led once for everyone else as well…"

"…Sad, really, I could really have you. Though I also can't let anyone else find Dust here or from you. Get him."

The call ends and the henchmen drop everything and bring out their weapons against their betrayed guide.

The male clenches his right fist once again and waits for the next call to happen.

Then, one henchman charges off with his sword, making the male focus on his incoming attack and slamming the guy right down to his ongoing direction.

Another one strikes with yet another weapon, having the male step inside the attack to dodge, lifting the man of the ground, and launching him all the way over to the incoming group of more bad guys.

The red woman steps in, shows the palm of her hand, glowing bright eyes, and sends a magic projectile onto the guide, knocking him all the way across a flat wall, and making small quake to have rocks fall onto the knocked out one.

As the lady backs out, she fast-dialed her phone and said, "Prepare the carrier," and said to the men, "Grab everything you can and set up the area."

The henchmen listen and quickly get up, grabbing the Dust inside the containers, leaving the area, and setting up big devices onto each position of the cave.

As they left for outside, the gray male breaks out and gets back up and finds almost all the Dust were gone to light up the area.

He hears whiling sounds outside and heads straight towards the direction of the noise.

Outside the group have already gone up inside an aircraft, lifting above the ground, and already in the high air.

The late came out and sees the group in the air and the red woman looking down upon him preparing for another fiery missile attack.

He brings his right hand on the handle of his weapon, with the attack fired off, and he takes out his weapon and puts his left hand on another short handle of the blade, folds the entire top blade out, and absorbs the attack.

The girl looks down and sees the front of the folded out shield, with the user looking up and sees her take out a switch for another device.

At the press of the button, the Dust area blows up with all the planted explosives inside, leading the blast all the way out to the entrance.

When the male fail to take cover in front, he is blown all the front and tries to stand right straight from being air-blown, making him show his true face.

He shows to have bright red filled hair and really dark black at the end of the strands along with his Crimson red eyes that look upon the leaving aircraft.

While the shutters close on the aircraft, the red girl still gives eye contact to the red eyed male, and finally looks away when the craft finally leaves off.

In the midst of the destruction of a rare sight, the Crimson eyed male puts his hood down again and takes his weapon onto his back, leaves the premises, and never looks back.

"…..In today's news a sight of another dust mine has been discovered, but authorities were too late to arrive at the scene when the area had been entirely destroyed. There have been explanations that it was the doing of a dust bombing to close off the area for no possible Dust extractions. Authorities say that they may have a lead with the investigation by one possible sighting, a person in gray and dark clothing had been known to know about the sight himself and left with some of Roman Torchwick's men to leave for the sight. The suspect is now considered as an accomplice with Torchwick and now must be hunted down to atone for destroying a small spark of light to aid in this oncoming dark world…"


	2. Chapter 2

CRNM(sins) Episode 2 (The Gray Road)

In an unknown place and time, students were gathered around an entire area filled with holograms or screens, ready to uphold the news that took place.

"…and which no sightings of the accomplice were found at the scene. This person has destroyed a valuable resource in which is needed to power most of our advances to support life, Dust. His intentions are unknown, but this person may have the motive to take up an action so daring to enrage the people of our generation…"

The news shuts out and a woman appears on each of the electronics the students were looking at.

"Hello students of Beacon, due to the recent event that has passed around the academy, it is most concerning to understand. Though from this moment of destruction it will not alter our objective as future hunters and huntresses, for it is our job to uphold a long and lasting peace in these times. Academy activities will resume as usual without a notch of change, as regarding to this event can be counted as an example for all of you. That will be all, dismissed."

Meanwhile at the far side of a different town, with the air nice and calm in this modern, civilized-built place, the gray, dark jacketed male sits at the ground in a small alley way between two buildings while having his weapon on the ground in front of him.

As he looked around with the news of the cave bombing, he attempts to take his focus off it by bringing out a small cylinder shape of wood out to inspect peacefully.

Policemen come through the streets asking people about any suspicious people that roam through the area, only leading up to the conclusive sighting of the unknown teen that arrived today and now sits under a dark alley way.

The police approach the suspicious suspect and both stand right in front with seriousness to make the male notice their presence.

"Sir," says one of the policemen, "The people said that you arrived this morning and been sitting here ever since. We would like to know whether you are the suspect that you have heard over the incident today."

"…Yeah."

"What?"

"I'm the person who came from the same cave, is there anything wrong?"

The two policemen look at each other skeptically and look right back at the confessed male against the questioning.

"Kid, we would like you to come down to the station with us quietly."

The teen puts down the wood to stand and ask, "Why?"

"Because you're now a suspect of crime against the people for the destruction of Dust, partner. Would you please show me your hands?"

As he shows out his hands, the policeman cuffs one wrist to the other and pulls the teen out of the dark alley and into the street.

"Come on kid let's go."

"…I can't go…"

"Huh?"

"I can't leave without my axe…"

"Your axe?"

The policemen look back to check the ground, only to find a lump of wood and a large, wide, gray weapon with a creepy looking symbol on its side.

"That's…an axe."

"The axe is mine, I need it."

"Oh all right, Joanance! Bring that, uh, axe, with us or else he won't cooperate."

"And like I told you for the millionth time, it's Jones! Jones!"

"Oh shut up and just pick up the damn thing."

The policeman tries to lift the axe in question, but seems to fail miserably as every time he tries to budge the humongous tool it wouldn't move at all.

"Argh, Officer Miller! The big thing won't budge," he pulls back his leg, "Stupid piece of junk." Then the guy kicks the axe and topples the wood that was standing on top of the side.

With that aggravated action, the owner becomes extremely aggressive in seeing his possession kicked on, giving a big elbow strike at his next move.

At the sound of a hard blow, the other policeman checks over and sees his superior gets slammed badly on his nose and hit against the wall by their cuffed culprit while his pursuit did not stop.

As the policeman brings out his police baton, the teen bolts towards the officer and gives him a wide right fist right down and over to the trash cans in front.

"Never damage my axe, it's special to me," the aggravated teen says as he checks to see the hand cuffs on both of his wrists that were now broken apart.

He pulls the cuffs right off, breaking the lock apart and leaving them to the policemen, picks up his axe to his back and possession of wood back inside his jacket, then he moves away from the scene while the people avoided him.

Jogging all the way over and away from the nearby scene, the gray male walks backwards to see where he ran from, then unfortunately bumps against someone who seemed to be juggling apples which flew up into the air.

The juggler notices his five apples after keeping his balance back up and attempts to catch them all.

Starting with the closet one falling, the person catches one on his hand then with the other apple with his opposite hand, a far falling one with his foot, and the last possible one with his mouth, cramming it with his teeth.

With four apples caught, the last one is seen to be coming straight to the ground midway, with the owner of the apple failing to use any body part to catch it, but saved when the gray teen caught the apple.

As the boy looked up at his helper who caught his last apple, he stands up straight in front of the person while holding onto all his food, also spitting the one in his mouth to speak.

"Ah! Thanks so much kind sir!" the apple boy says as he bows his head in thankfulness to his bound aid for his food.

The gray jacketed male sees the kid as a young boy as he lifts his head, thin and smaller than his height, looks to be 15 or 16 years old, wears a short white shirt inside with a blue thin-vest out, white long pants, a blue with a diamond shape in front and on top of the light blue hair, and ending at the Royal blue eyes that seem clam and energetic.

"…Here, this is yours." The dark male hands the blue-eyed boy his apple, but as he reaches to give it, policemen follow down the street in major groups and sees their suspect.

"There he is! Charge!"

"Gotta go." The male quickly gives the boy his apple and runs down the street as the policemen quickly gives the chase.

As the police chase their suspect, each one passes the apple boy and makes him twirl with each bump, spinning left and right after each direction change, and finally makes the kid too dizzy and drops to the ground with all his apples scattered.

Down the lane, the dark suspect moves quickly around the town to avoid traffic of people and the police in most matters just as they try to apprehend him.

Around the next corner one policeman was able to cut the culprit off, next he pulled out his gun and told the teen to stop where he was.

Unwilling to stop, the suspect rushed up and grabbed the policeman on his uniform with both hands, then threw him to the nearby group that chased behind, slamming all of them down to slow the chase down.

When the police were able to come at both ends against the suspect, the only able way to go was through a dark end between buildings and straight to a dead end.

As the police approach, a shadow appears above the teen's head, looking up to see a stranger on top of the building right behind him looking down on the cornered guy.

"Up here! Grab on my hand!"

With an open hand reaching down to help, the male jumps up and grabs the hand, but instead of getting pulled up the stranger gets pulled down by the male's grip and dragged down right from the ledge of the building.

Upon seeing the stranger's face, it was the apple boy, now knocked out after trying to do a rescue attempt due to the fact he didn't have enough strength to pull up the other guy.

As the police close in, the gray male picks up the knocked kid by his left side, then he grabs hold of his axe's handle on the back.

With a synchronized turn, the police come around to the dead end between the buildings, yet there was no one in sight of the darkness of the corner, only to find the building in front of them has a trail mark on the wall, like a rigged, straight climb, leading all the way to the top and ending at the broken ledge.

Meanwhile on the other side of the same building, the apple boy was waking up in the middle of the street with spectators' eyes looking straight at him without an idea how he got here.

Far away on the exact same street, the dark one keeps moving along the sidewalk, until he stops at a nearby magazine stand and decides to take a magazine.

While looking at the magazine, he spots a folded area map and takes one, then looking above the same direction he comes to focus about the recent news on a small and wide monitor.

"In today's popular view, Beacon Academy has never been much more astonishing, with the pride of the forever peace in their hands. Training the best students into peacekeepers of today, Beacon has been the center of attention and a great goal for the people who wish of a greater future. With all different possibilities and opportunities, future hunters and huntresses practice every day to keep the world safe from darkness inside the Shining Beacon…"

As he is focused on the monitor, the blue apple boy approaches right behind him to see what the magazine is about, which was filled with pictures of the new weapons, mostly the handles of each kind of arsenal.

"Hello?" asks the boy as the gray teen quickly turns around, "Hey mister! I wanted to say thanks for saving one of my apples, but in the end they still all dropped…"

The teen puts away the magazine back to its original spot and starts to walk away from the unknown friendly child.

"W-Wait! I'm not done!" the boy yells as he follows up and hears a large growl on the front of the gray one, "Umm…are you hungry?"

At the nearby café, the teen sits down at an outside table with others around that don't know him, whereas the blue kid comes back from inside the café with a plate of muffins and an apple for himself to eat.

"Okay I'm back! Here, hope you like muffins."

When the boy puts down the plate in front, the teen slowly eats one muffin up, then quickly gobbles up each one whole at the top to the bottom into his mouth.

"Wow, you eat fast. So…what's your name mister?"

'Gulp' "…."

"Ah, sorry! Maybe I started out wrong, let me try again. 'Ahem' My name is Raen Schleuse, or Raen is just fine. So, may I ask who you are fine…or was it good sir? Ah, I messed up again…"

"… (It's Crim)…"

"Huh? Did you say Grim? Like the Grim of darkness? That's an odd name for someone."

"The name is Crim."

"Crim? Just Crim, so no last name? That's unusual, everyone has a last name, because there's always people who can have the same first name. That's why there are two names….then again there's also three names….or maybe four….or more?"

"Crim…it's just Crim."

"All right. Mr. Crim-"

"Just Crim."

"Crim, why were the police people chasing after you? With their guns and sticks coming up to you…"

"…Because I helped some people that I didn't think they going to do anything bad to where I would lead them to. And instead of them being blamed for, I did, since I'm the only one who could have known where to go I guess…"

"Oh…so the bad guys got away and you didn't…that makes sense. How about this, since you helped me twice, I'll help you clear your name."

"…What?"

"Well because I treated you to the food I still owe you one more, so clearing your name should clear everything up!"

"How would you know if I'm innocent or not?"

"I believe your innocent, because you seem like a good guy, and if people say you're not then I should be the one to say you are good. My dad always told me that honesty is something you can't lie about! And so if you say you are good then you are!"

"…Raen right? I've got a question now…"

"Really? Well go right ahead!"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Huh? I don't think so, am I?"

As Raen keeps wondering inside his head, patrols come along around the streets while Crim eats his last muffin.

"Fine, time to leave."

Crim moves out as Raen quickly finishes his entire apple and throws the core into a trash bin and catches up right behind the innocent teen.


	3. Chapter 3

CRNM(sins) Episode 3 (Ongoing Pursuit)

"Hello viewers, this is Lisa Lavender coming to you LIVE on VNN to give you a broadcast on the pursuit for the accomplice to the Dust bombing. Currently the Jane police Department have a lead on the prime suspect to being the so called culprit to the bombing, but also have a busy time taking this suspect. Um, what would you tell us about this suspect Mr. Miller?"

"Well…." says the officer that looked beaten up, "This suspect seemed to have an enormous amount of strength to let go of my grip, I-I mean really strong even though he looks like a teen a-about 17 years or so… even though I'm older and bigger against this guy."

"And so as speechless is the brave officer who tried to apprehend the suspect, the police are wondering how could someone escape authorities twice. Right now the police are pouring their resources to capture the escapee before he leaves the area. And-Oh! THIS JUST IN! The authorities have caught sight of the suspect fleeing from an ongoing pursuit and, also! It seems he has a partner with him! We're turning to eagle's view right now!"

Turning the broadcast over an overhead aircraft with a camera on the bottom to view straight down on the huge pursuit.

On the ground the moving suspect with the companion move through the alleys to get away from the pursuit of police.

At the next breather, the suspect stops and seems to be tired to run, keeps his hand on the wall next to him while his partner fell back right to the tired guy.

"Crim! Are you all right?" says the worried companion.

'Huff' "I'm all right…" 'Huff' "Raen…. Just need to breathe…."

"Are you out of shape? We've only been running for about 30 blocks. I feel fine, shouldn't you?"

"It's 30 blocks too many for me Raen…."

"Oh, well I think the people will stop chasing us after we can get outside the place right?"

"I hope so," Crim gets right up and stands right next to Raen, "…how come you're trying so hard…."

"What?"

"To help, I mean…"

"Well, like I said since you help me I'll help you. You said you're innocent, so I believe you're innocent even when everyone thinks the bad guy is you. Besides, for me traveling everywhere else, I have all the time in the world to help you."

"…Raen I don't know-"

"Hey I think we can get through here!" Raen yells right ahead to the end of the alley Crim and him were in.

Crim silently follows behind Raen and both of them come right outside of the dark alley, only to be cornered by blinding lights.

"You two!" yells a voice behind the shadows from the lights, "Stop right there! You are under arrest for resisting arrest and fleeing the scene of the crime! Don't move, not even a muscle!"

"Does thinking or talking count as moving?" Raen says skeptically to Crim.

The lights dim down and reveals rows of policemen right behind their vehicles while having their rifles and pistols out pointed to the two suspects.

"Like I said, don't move! Drop all your weapons to the ground! Do it!"

Crim grabs his weapon from his back and throws it in front of him while Raen doesn't do a thing.

"Kid! What did I say!? Drop your weapon!" the commander yells against the weapon in question holstered upon Raen's leg.

"Umm…Officer?" asks Raen.

"What!?"

"I can't put down my weapon or else I'll go against what you said, right?"

"Wha-What are you taking about!? How is telling you to put down your gun go against what I say!?"

"You said I shouldn't move a muscle, then now you said I need to put my weapon down. So I don't understand how I should put my weapon down if you said I can't move."

"I never- What I meant- 'Sigh' All right! This once just put your weapon down, I won't charge you or shoot you just for moving anywhere!"

"Isn't that still the same thing?"

"God- JUST TAKE THE BLOODY WEAPON OUT!"

"Okay, but you don't have to be so mad about it."

Raen pulls his weapon from its holster and shows the gun above his shoulder, showing unusual markings on both sides of its flat shaped front of the gun (description of weapon in progress).

"Thank you…."

"You're welcome!"

"NOW…. Drop the gun to the ground…"

Raen drops his gun from the air to the ground, igniting the gun's trigger and firing off a sound of thunder to the ground, alerting the policemen in shock.

The shocking sound scares the armed officers firing their guns in response to the lighting threat, making Crim quickly reach down for his axe and using the same fold-out function from the cave scene.

While bullet fire rained down on their position, Raen tries to secure his gun after it bounced back up to his hands and fumbling to keep it steady until Crim yelled.

"Raen! Get down over here!"

Finally taking his gun and uses it to deflect out each bullet coming right at him, in a fast motion while controlling his movements to dodge other rounds, and finally leaping all the way over to Crim's set up cover.

"Ah, hey Crim! Why are the policemen shooting at us?"

"…Maybe it had to do with the fact your gun exploded."

"What? The WarLocker? The Sarge told me to drop it and I did, too bad the Locker doesn't have a safety lock on it."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why call it a locker even though it can't lock itself…"

"Well, the WarLocker can use only three specific types of Dust elements: Wind, Water, and Lighting. (Showing the three spaced barrel) See? And since a locker has three different combinations, having a gun that can shoot three different elements seems to fit pretty well!"

"…Makes sense…Nice name."

"So…what is your weapon's name?"

"Are you seriously asking that question right now?" Crim serious says as both he and Raen are still getting fired upon.

"Cease Fire!" yells the sergeant to his troops, "Cease fire!"

The police forces lay down their fire, leaving an entire array of bullets on the ground that were mostly ricocheted by the tower shield which both targets where hiding behind.

"Huh? The firing stopped?" asks Raen.

"They could be out of ammo…"

"Really? Let me check."

Raen looks above the axe-shield and gets a near miss to the head by a sniper shot from a faraway roof, making Raen immediately duck down.

"Hey!" yells the sergeant again, "Why isn't no one listening to me!? HALT ALL FIRE!"

"H-Hey Crim… I really scared right now."

"You should thought about it before joining up with me, you didn't even have to come…"

"…No way! When I said I would help you I'll do it! Because, it's my word for yours… And also, traveling is fun, but stopping to help someone, like you, is much better to spend for another life."

"...I'm guessing you're all right now. Come on, we aren't getting out by waiting here."

Meanwhile in the air, a news aircraft circles around the scene of the recent calmed gunfire, a hanging operating camera keeps a lookout onto the field.

"Welcome back everyone to the LIVE viewing of a current event to the Dust bombing! Recently the authorities opened fired at what they saw as a use of Dust to resist a pressing order, and in response to the gunfire the suspects seem to be taking cover under a huge cover shield. It is unknown if both suspects are unharmed after the massive array of bullets, but we'll try to get a closer look at both…"

Suddenly, the stood-still weapon cover starts to move exceedingly straight up the street, aiming against the police forces stationed to their vehicles.

Without a chance to be prepared, the police hesitate and fire off randomly to get through the ramming shield, yet just more bullets still bounce right off.

About two feet in front of the police, the weapon folds up into a huge blade form and behind appears its wielder, Crim, launching a wide sideways cut to knock away the police cars in front of him.

Officers get knocked away from the vehicles sent skidding across the street, and with their target in close range, the ones in the front rows are forced to take out their batons and set them to stun.

As Crim moves his weapon over his back, officials attack with their non-lethal sticks to send their opponent down or unconscious.

Having his weapon preoccupied holding his axe, Crim uses only his left side to fight, maneuvering his body to dodge one frontal strike and sending a left hook into the policeman's face, knocking the helmet off the guy and bringing his entire body flipping to the ground.

Two more officials come in a synched attack, with Crim moving his weapon to block both overhead attacks due to the blade's size, and swinging the axe to release both officers edge on him

Then a one-handed diagonal cut onto the officers using their batons to block, while the blow sends both officials to a backed police vehicle, and having been defeated as their weapon, which the top end broke right off.

On the other side of the missing individual, Raen moves up on the roofs of buildings and has a high view of the area, instead he focuses on something other in particular.

"…and from the air we now see a close quarters fight happening with the Jane police department and the accomplice, with special forces seem to be getting pushed back. Unknown about the amount of casualties there could be, yet for sure the wound count is increasing," speaks the news broadcast on the overhead helicopter, "Though we seem to be too low and close on the fight, bring us up higher!"

The pilot agrees and brings the aircraft higher to the air, now about an eagle's eye view of the fight.

"That's better. Now, back to the ongoing battle…"

Then from behind, an unusual tap to the reporter's shoulder interrupts her train of thought to the event.

"Who the- What do you want right now? Can't you see something important is happening…."

As she turns around to check, a kid in blue-worn clothes stands before the crew on the other side of the aircraft.

"Hello!" Raen speaks and waves peacefully.

"Ah! Who- What- How in the nowhere air did you get on here!?"

"Here? That's silly, I came through the front door."

"Huh!?"

"Actually, there isn't a door anywhere, so just came inside I guess. By the way, you're the people on the screens in every city right? Can I ask you for a favor?" Raen claps his hands together in one big breathe and speaks, "Can you please give Crim one more chance! He really didn't do anything wrong!"

"What? The suspect? You're working with this person?"

"Crim? Yeah, he's perfectly fine, but I'm sayinghe is innocent! The bad guys are the ones who did blow up the cave, not Crim!"

"Crim, that's the suspect's name?"

"I said that already, he's..."

With a slight wind turbulence, the aircraft unbalances a lot, making the people onboard shaken from the high-air tremor, while Raen also loses his ground on the craft and fall back to the open area to where he came inside.

"Whoa, Whoa!"

Raen topples and falls through the open space, leaving the flying platform of the craft, and start his great fall down to the ground.

From under the whole packed-action fighting, Raen views the fight, maneuvering his body to fit the streams of air, without a hitch of fear to hit the below floor.

Then he brings his hands to a cross to his front body and pulls them back, giving a slight wave or push through the air, making him accelerate in the wind to reach further down to the crust.

On the back section with the police on standby, they notice an incoming fast-moving projectile falling towards them.

"Eh? What the heck is that?" asks one of the officers, "It looks like…"

Before finishing that sentence, the suspecting object immediately lands onto the back row armed individuals, creating a small impact wind blast around.

As the air calmed down, one person still was conscious among the ones down, getting back up but good without a scratch.

Crim comes all the way from the front by injuring every person with an occurring knockback tactic, and at the back of the strategic made lines he finds Raen the only person awake and standing up on top of one policeman.

"Eh…Forgive me for hurting every one of you…" Raen says while having his hands clapped together in apology to the people caught in the blast.

"Raen…did you just fall down from the sky?"

"Yeah, I did. I kind of forgot to pay attention to the current outside while inside the flying craft thingy, and so I fell and landed on these poor people."

"Raen wait…How do you survive 50 feet above ground while plummeting to death?"

"Survive? Well, to survive is to live, right? So…I survived by landing to the ground, that's all I did."

"That's not what I meant…"

Crim quickly moves ahead of Raen, opening up his blade, and protects both against an incoming array of impacting gas grenades from out of nowhere.

'Cough' "What was that?"

With the enormous amount of gas covering around, Crim and Raen carefully look up and through the foggy gas to see an enormous figure coming through the gas.

"Wow…that is so big…" Raen says in amazement to the view of the incoming figure.


	4. Chapter 4

CRNM(sins) Episode 4 (Fog of War) 8/12/13

In the midst of the fog, sounds of mechanical movement become extremely noisy and shaky to the street stone as the unknown origin moves out of the fog.

Crim stands his ground to focus on what may come through the fog, Raen on the other hand is stroked with wonder about what will come out by stepping closer to the area of surprise under the colored air.

Finally as the gas cleared out, a humongous moving robot comes out with an armed gas launcher set to fire fog rounds, and there comes the open claw hand to catch individual dangerous beings.

"Wow…that is so big…" Raen says in amazement to the view of the incoming gigantic robot.

Inside the robot of what seems to be a cockpit, holding two pilots to move the huge robot with additional controls on both sides, the lead pilot reaches over to a nearby responder and speaks into it.

"Attention suspects!" the speaker from the robot shouts, "Stand down! Stop your resistance and put down all weapons orderly at once! In response to not comply with our demands, we will put you down and send you to the deepest hell possible! Do not resist again, so that we won't have to waste resources taking you…"

"Wait! Crim hasn't done anything wrong!" yells Raen moving up to stand in front of the giganto machinery.

"Once again, drop everything or you will be forced down!"

While the speech goes on, Crim turns around to be back to back with Raen and finds special ops forces coming down from buildings and surrounding the back line where Crim previously broke through from.

To look at the current situation, Crim is facing towards all the special forces with their guns pointed at him, while Raen faces the enormous robot with a pilot that keeps going on with his warnings.

"…Hey, Raen," speaks Crim silently, "You have to get out now, your final chance…"

"…But I don't want to. I know you're a good guy Crim…I feel it…"

'Sigh' "…Don't get too emotional right now."

"I'm meaning you are honest. You're the most honest folk I've ever met! Through the places I've been to, there weren't many good people, only the ones who eat others and ones who don't sell what they are supposed to sell. But for you, Crim, you have an air that surrounds you that is so calm…"

"That sounds really odd…."

"I'm saying that a good guy like you can't really do anything bad right? That's why I want to help…for all the good people in this world, like you man!"

"…You are dumb."

"Hmm?"

"Hey!" warns the pilot once again, "Put everything down, last chance!"

"Fine, do what you want…But getting past these guys if we want to keep moving, but there's too many in the back and the huge robot suit yelling in front."

"Got it, leave the people to me!" Raen confidently speaks as he takes out his gun from the holster on his right leg and spins down the symbolic tri-barrel firearm.

"That's it!" the pilot yells at the last straw, "You're coming down later or now! Take them both down!"

At the last word, the Special Forces fired off their weapons, which were wired tags connected to the rifle emitting an electrical current powered by Dust, and the Mobile Robot switches the launcher's load-out set from 'canister' to 'wires' with one turn of the arm's arsenal.

Through the entire motion, Crim and Raen both turned to their opposite direction and run towards their intended opponents, with Raen facing against the special forces and Crim heading off against the mobile bot.

Raen comes in range of each wire tag fired off by the authorities in formation, he ducks down and slides to dodge all the tags, with the tags reaching their limit reach and slinging right back to their original places in the official's rifles.

Upon sliding and coming straight back up, Raen moves and stands right at the same time when the wired tag comes right back to place, while Raen stands in front the closest official at his face, scaring him in surprise.

"Ah," Raen begins in his first calm words to the ops fellow, "I apologize for harming a kind fellow like you."

In response to the unneeded apology, the ops person brings about his rifle butt, which is designed to be a rammer, tries to whack Raen down, but the target moved to the side and avoided the attack.

Without an attack to land, the weight brings the special force fellow to swing back his rifle toward Raen again, doing that also alerted one of his allies to fire off his Taser tag onto Raen as well.

Yet, the direction where the tag flew aims towards the ally, preparing his next attack on their target, then the wired tag finally lands on the surface of the ally's body armor, electrocuting him with Dust powered energy flowing through the wire.

With the misfire attacking a friendly, and without Raen even doing a thing yet, the official who shot the misfire drops his primary and switches to his secondary, a small Dust pistol with the same engineering to fire another stun wire to any target.

With Raen still paying attention to the shocked individual, the special force man lets off his electrical Dust gun, marking the area on the target with a red dot laser, in which Raen finally notices the dot on him.

After it was too late to fully notice, the fired tag lands on Raen's side and sends the electrical current to his clothing, supposedly shocking the kid down, but there seemed to be a different reaction.

"HA HA!" were the first words that came out, "BWAH HA HA! IT TICKLES! IT TICKLES SO M-MUCH!"

Oddly with all the laughter, Raen kept laughing to the ground without seeming to mind so badly with the electrical volt continuously shocking him, just signs of extreme laughter out of a feather rubbing on the surface of the skin.

Confused by the unusual outburst of sound agreed by all the colleagues around, the Taser fellow goes with the decision and aborts his finger on the trigger that gives off the current, and everyone sees the target getting up normally like he wasn't affected at all.

"Ha, ha….wow, that tickled so much. I never knew I could laugh so hard…"

As Raen was wondering so much about the extreme laughter shock, the force forms around and prepare for another synched launch tag onto the target.

To the last minute when Raen finally notices, the attack had begun, wired tags fired from Dust weaponry once again, yet Raen stayed calm, tightens his grip of his gun, and fires his own symbolic gun by a quick-draw move.

Against the simultaneous attack, the gun fired from Raen's hand gives off a sudden blow of wind, a blast so wide at such a small range from the tags to redirect their direction, travels at reverse projectile speed back to the owner.

Each person who launched their tags had now been tagged themselves, shocked by their own issued weapon, Dust of lighting going through the wires and delivering the energy through the muscles down to the bone.

The numbers dropped one by one, falling and fainting to the ground by the amount of volts generated by Dust, and finally none were left conscious to fight anymore.

"Ah, sorry about that…" Raen apologizes heavily by clapping his hands together in sincerity and bows for each official unconscious, then he turns his attention to Crim and leaves, "I hope each of you feel better!"

Currently in Crim's fight against the blue and black police bot, the mobile constructor shows a heavy style of attacking, without much flexibility, only able to stomp and swipe around with the claw arm to catch or push some distance from the opponent.

With the next stomp Crim moves into range under the bot and prepares for his next possible strike at an opening, but the pilot responds to the incoming strike with a press of a button, releasing a burst of smoke from the operating robot.

Since Crim was in the way of the smoke, he was warded off from the smoke in his face, then with the right timing, gets slammed by the bots claw arm and sent flying back.

"Wow, what was tha- OW!" Raen gets smacked by the incoming Crim and his own flying body landing onto the latest speaker, interrupting Raen's curiosity and train of thought to the smoke reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

CRNM(sins) Episode 5 (The Revealed Troubled)

In an area of unknown certainty covered by darkness, only the light to view was the screen being pulled right down from the ceiling while through the dark a tall female stands right in front.

"Hello students," said the female, "Thank you for gathering here on this important mission that was handed down to us by the Jane police department."

"Um…Exactly what's so important for us to be here?" speaks an unknown male voice.

"Yeah," a female teen speaks as well, "What's so important to call us especially on a perfect day like this? It's the weekdays for crying out loud, Ms. Goodwitch!"

"Of course it's a matter of great importance," a tall male enters with a cup of coffee in one of his hands, "For the few weeks you've spent in Beacon both of you have shown quite experience and knowledge, but that is only a small piece of experiencing an outer matter."

"Oh! Professor Ozpin! Does that actually mean we're finally able to go on one of those special missions to the outside world?"

'Gulp' "I-I hope not…" the male voice shakes extremely scared as another different individual puts their hand on his shoulder to make him calm down.

"Not yet, this is a public emergency request in the town of **Jane. **It seems there has been public disturbance by the suspected accomplice who had blown up a Dust mine days before."

"That's right!" another different lay-like voice speaks out, "That Dust mine was an area my family's company was supposed to excavate for ourselves."

"Uh huh…If your family actually found that Dust in the first place," replies the previous female teen.

"Ugh…Well we could have found it!"

"Quiet, both of you!" shouts Ms. Goodwitch, for she also controls the screen to reveal a tape through the use of a tablet, "Now, about the request, the police had a worse encounter with the accomplice, since it seems there was someone else working together with the person."

"An accomplice with an accomplice? Sounds cliché."

"With the final resort to bringing out the police's elite forces, they were still all defeated by the power of these two individuals."

While looking at the screen of the battle of the accomplices and the police, the excited female teen latches out closely to the screen and becomes really fond about the axe-wielding accomplice's weapon.

"OH-MY-GOD! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT WEAPON! I never seen a weapon like that before! It folds out, it has three buzz saws on each side inside, and it can fold out into a shield!"

"You said fold twice," speaks the lady voice, "And sit back down would you! It's embarrassing to watch you react this way!"

"AWW but I can't help myself! It's never before seen weapon I've never saw before anywhere else!"

"You're correct," the first woman speaks once again, "There is actually no record about a registered weapon as that around the files in Vale, or even any personal records of the unknown male, or maybe **males** in fact."

"What? So you're saying those two guys are people that have never appeared before?"

"Correct. No explanation can suggest who and where these people exactly came from, so…"

By the press of a switch, the screen closes and folds up to the ceiling, opening up nearby shutters and letting light inside, reflecting across the room and giving color to the each of the figures inside.

"Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee, both of you will be sent ahead on this mission to Jane…"

"Really!?"

"…for investigation purposes. The main priority of Beacon is to search for an understanding about the other subject. This unknown boy has had special training with the use of Dust which we have yet to know about."

"Why that guy? He looks harmless to others."

"Ms. Rose, a Dust wielder is not to be trifled with, especially the ones who can give harm to others around them."

"Oh come on! You saw those special ops guys shocked themselves, we all saw it!"

"Ruby!" yells the girl next to her," Each of those shocked officials had tags planted on them after that innocent kid somehow mysteriously sent them right back, how can you say that was unintentional?"

"Well…Maybe the wind blew them away…"

"Right…the wind…Anyway, since this is an unknown Dust substance that hasn't been seen before the authorities asked me, the heiress of the Schnee Company, to check up on the scene."

"Really Weiss? Then why am I here?"

"Ms. Goodwitch wanted me to have an 'escort' to Jane for the reason that the people won't suspect the Schnee family would be so lowery guarded. I would have with someone else come…but Prof. Ozpin had me bring my 'leader' with me."

"True Ms. Schnee." Spoke Ozpin, "In short I want you and Ruby to assess the Dust by arriving at Jane's airway station and come in to the scene."

"…Fine, I'll go. But there better be something good for me to do there."

"Then come on," Weiss pulls Ruby out of her chair by the hood, "The jet is already waiting for us."

"Wait, we're riding a jet!? AWESOME!"

Ruby and Weiss leave the room, having only four individuals left inside the room, two standing and two still sitting.

"Umm, Professor Ozpin, I have a question," speaks the blond haired male, "Why are we called here, well I mean me and Pyrrha?"

"You, and Ms. Nikos Jaune, shall be assigned on a special hunt after the main suspect, or in current events the accomplice."

"WHAT!? Why!?"

"Both of you show to be quite an effective duo during the initiation through the Emerald Forest, so I decided to hand this hunt to the two of you.

"The people are in a state of fear against the destruction of Dust, thinking it would cause an uproar in the public," says Glynda Goodwitch, "Capturing this person is a priority, letting the authorities handle the rest."

"In other words," stood up Pyrrha Nikos, "You want us to calm down the citizens of their fear among the possible harm that may come to them while protected inside towns and cities."

"Indeed Ms. Nikos. After Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee have arrived at Jane, you'll be sent together on the hunt and arrive at Jane to begin your search."

"Aw man…" moans Jaune Arc, "Just when I finished my weekend plans, why did this have to happen to me…"

"Don't worry Jaune," Pyrrha says as she stands beside him, "I'm sure we'll be just fine apprehending this person when we're working together of course."

"Yeah," Jaune stands up, "I guess you're right. But wait, another question, what exactly is our transport again?"

"Same way to arrive at Jane, by **air** of course"

'Sigh' "It's already beginning to sound really bad right now…" 'Moan'

Meanwhile at the light of the skies, where aircrafts fly in the clouds and arrive to carry passengers across the oceans to reach new distances, the Jane airway is a place for travel around the world.

Crim the accomplice sits outside from the area of the public and under an umbrella in the shade, near the other rows of wooden tables and chairs.

Under the top he could see everyone enjoying their day regularly, children running, men and women walking together, just a calm and peaceful day, making him look up and across the shaded area of where he sits.

All there was above was the sky, whereas the sun comes upon the opposite direction of the shadow of the umbrella, making Crim pull his chair right back without leaning anymore.

Back in the shade Crim pulls his head down while crossing his arms together, slowly sinking his neck down further, and starts to fall away into slumber.

But at the close of his eyes, fast-pacing images stream through his head as a recollection of materials, resulting him to blink at once to wake up, dropping himself to the solid ground.

As the people paid attention to the unfortunate accident, Crim blinked once again and found Raen hovering above him.

"Crim?" asks Raen over Crim's head, "Are you all right?"

"…I'm fine." Crim gets back up and puts the chair back up, "Raen, did you get the tickets to Vale…"

While Crim turned over to see Raen, Raen was boldly occupied into staring at Crim for many seconds.

"…What is it?" Crim finally asks.

"Crim, are people's eyes always so bright?"

"What?"

"Because your eyes look so red…"

Crim puts his hand in front of him and notices that he doesn't have his gay hood on, cloaked by the shade under the sun which mistaken him for not noticing sooner.

He slowly puts his hood back over his head and turns away from Raen's prying eyes of eye contact, and speaks, "It's nothing…"

"You sure? Well what you really look like is that you look **blind**, since people's eyes become bright when they're blind…"

"(Raen)"

"Yeah, I get that sometimes…"

"Raen."

"Oh, what Crim?"

"Can we leave for **Vale** already?"

"Not yet, the people inside in the big building said the aircraft isn't ready yet, so we still have to wait longer here."

"Then where are the tickets to go?"

"Don't worry! I put them in a safe place like, I'm supposed to. Inside my traveling pack."

Raen turns around with his back to align a fanny pack he kept at his waist, from the back of his body to the right side to where he can reach, then pulls out two sets of tickets out.

"…Right…"

"Yep! The tickets are safe right here! I keep all my valuables inside here like…" Raen puts the tickets back inside and starts looking thoroughly, "Let's see…Like my snacks, souvenirs, my good **fountain pen**…"

"Raen, I didn't ask…"

"Some Band-Aids, some Lein, and…Oh yeah!" Raen pulls out a bottle with a sacred symbol and of unknown mixture inside, "My family recipe of personal **Dust**! I forgot there was still some in here, maybe it was because I didn't use my WarLocker too much…"

"Raen, you don't have to explain everything you had inside your pack…"

"Ah right," Raen closes his fanny pack and turns it back around his back while holding onto the bottle, "Still, it's good to find the things that really something to people, even if it's really small…Like my hat."

Raen shines up the Dust bottle to the sky, while slightly lifting his hat to see the bottle better, then he takes off his hat and focuses closely and says, "It's my lucky charm…"

As Raen keeps looking up to the blue skies, a fast moving aircraft zooms through the sky, carrying a high wind velocity which brought about a strong wind current in the air.

The wind current blows fiercely on the near surface, blowing extremely near Crim and Raen's area, making Raen fall aside backwards and lose his grip from his special bottle.

The container drifts through the air, reaches ground level, and quickly rolls across the stone ground, further away from the owner and coming inside the airline cargo area.

"Ah!" Raen yells facing back up, "My bottle! Come back!"

Raen gets up and begins running toward the direction of the bottle, heading into the cargo airway as well, leaving Crim by himself.

"…'Sigh'…He has the **tickets**..." Crim exclaims, then walks slowly after Raen's direction.

From the fast-moving aircraft that just arrived, landing on the nearest platform, opening up the side door, having two individuals walk down the stairway set up.

Ruby and Weiss arrive to the Jane soil, slowly taking in the view of the place of where they are, Ruby the first stepping down following Weiss carefully placing her feet perfectly down.

"Huh," Ruby says in full view of the airway, "So this is Jane. Not much like Vale I suppose."

"Stop dandling Ruby," Weiss says as she finally gets down the stairway, "We have to head over the scene of the battle, there's no time to…"

Weiss stops her talk halfway noticing only one objective individual while another already passed by while she spoke (but doesn't know that).

"Aww….Weiss, can't we just have a look around before we head there?"

"…Excuse me Ruby, I need to check on something. I'll be right back…" Weiss speaks speculatively as she walks away over the cargo dome.

"W-What!? Weiss, where are you going!? OH, come back!" Ruby yells as Weiss still moved further out of range, leaving Ruby by herself.

Inside the middle of the open-spaced dome, Crim stands inside to find himself lost all around the steel that surrounds the dome.

"Raen isn't here…where did he go…"

At the moment when he turns his back, a shed of light opens up on the huge side of the wall, making Crim turn around by the noise that gives out from the moving doors.

A white girl appears through the light, giving a fierce shed of spirit against Crim, each at a large distance from one another.

"You!" Weiss yells out as she draws out her rapier from the side, "Stay right where you are accomplice…"


	6. Chapter 6

CRNM(sins) Episode 6 (The Revealed Trouble Pt.2)

"Oh We-iss, where are you?"

Through the wandering cargo domes, lost under the unknown space around, **Ruby** walks in the middle of the rows of domes that line straight up.

"We-iss, come out come out wherever you wen-nt… 'Sigh' wasn't I suppose to be your escort or not…"

Then, an alarming noise rolls on the ground, turning down to see what was there, a sideways bottle reaching its end point and bumps down on Ruby's boots.

Ruby picks the bottle up and turns around to the front to check on the symbol that came to, a symbol of royalty as well.

"What's this? This isn't one of Weiss's bottles…"

Upon arriving in a moment, Raen skids right to a stop, Ruby putting the bottle out of her view to see what's in front, and both looking at each other in a wide gaze.

"…Um, hello," Raen finally speaks among the awkward silence.

As soon as Ruby recognized where she seen Raen before, next to the accomplice on video, she draws out her weapon from behind and yells out, "Freeze Blue guy!"

Meanwhile through the other side of the cargo domes, large doors get broken open, crates sent flying, and one person running through everything while being chased by an entirely different gender.

Crim keeps on escaping the ice projectiles by a small margin without being hit by a single one yet, whereas the origin of the projectiles come from the weapon casted by the white girl.

"Come back here!" Weiss yells while chasing Crim, "And stop trying to run!"

Weiss sends along more ice attacks, making Crim turn to the nearest object he could find, a medium-sized crate, and grabs the box by the side and throws it at Weiss.

Weiss slides sideways to avoid the flying crate, crushed apart by impact onto the wall, while Crim avoids only a few projectiles but the last one hits its mark, claiming Crim's left wrist and sticking onto the side of the dome.

Sitting at the floor with the left wrist stuck to a wall, Crim quickly decides on grabbing on his stuck wrist and tries pulling it off, Weiss on the other side walks slowly armed with caution to the accomplice.

"Just what are you doing," Weiss speaks boldly, "My ice spell won't be broken by brute force alone. Give up and yield to me."

As Crim finally gave up against almost close to ripping his arm off, Weiss launches a final thrust from a long distance, sliding across the floor to the captured target.

"I SURRENDER!" yells Raen with both his arms up in the air.

On this side of the airway, Ruby has her Crescent Rose ready and aimed true at Raen while having his bottle in her hands.

"Huh?" Ruby questions, "Why are you surrendering? You're not going to put up a fight? I think you're lying…"

"I'm…ly-ing?" Raen is stricken as he begins to show signs of crying in his eyes.

"W-Wha- Why are you crying!? Man up! How old are you?"

'Sniff' (Raen wipes his eyes with one arm) "I-I'm **16** years old…"

"What!?" Ruby freaks out inside her head, "I'm still **15** and this guy's one year ahead of me!? **This**, is just awkward…"

Back to the ongoing battle, a thrust attack sticks right through the wall, with the rapier point out, but on the inside Crim is nearly stabbed through the right hip by lifting up his right arm and letting the rapier pass close to the armpit.

With both opponents in direct eye contact with one another, Weiss flinched in fear upon looking under the hood, then Crim moves his right hand onto the handle of his weapon behind him.

After grabbing on the axe, Crim gives a sideways cut over and around his head, having Weiss pull her Myrtenaster out of the wall to leave a hole in place, giving more space between the two.

With the distance given, Weiss notices how the buzz-saws were latched out on the side of Crim's weapon, and the scar left by the saws were over Crim's head.

Crim brings over his weapon and slams the back of the handle under his left side near the stuck area, opening up a new exit through the back, ripping off the rest of the metal and escaping once again.

"Hey! How dare you make me flinch over something so feeble! Come back here!"

Weiss pushes on her pursuit on foot and slides through the hole which Crim made, taking the chase straight outside then back indoors once again, barging into yet another dome.

Once again back to the awkward situation, Ruby still points a gun at Raen with his hands still up, but still looking down on himself in self-pity over something that Raen didn't realize he was doing (which he wasn't actually).

"Oh dang it," Ruby thinks to herself in her head, "This is too awkward…GOT TO THINK OF SOMETHING QUICK GOT TO THINK OF SOMETHING QUICK GOT TO THINK OF SOMETHING QUIC-"

Ruby then notices the unusual firearms stashed on the holster on Raen's right leg and gets curious about the weapon.

"Hey…What kind of weapon you got there?"

"Huh? You mean the 'WarLocker'?" Raen speaks after breaking the despair.

"Yeah, I'm kinda fond over weapons," Ruby says as she lowers her weapon, "Their like a part of us I suppose…"

"That's not right, a weapon can't a part of you…It's not living! Well, my Warlocker has always been by my side," Raen draws out his weapon from the holster, "My dad helped me build it, he made the weapon, I only thought about it."

"That's kind of cool, but it doesn't look so powerful, I mean about the barrel. It looks like it can only fire three shots out."

"Yep, that's all it can do. Oh! There's one trick I can also do with the Warlocker! Watch this!"

Raen positions his firearm with both hands to his left side as if he were to draw out a sword of its sheath, then Raen sets the gun's handle along the entire gun straight up, casting a magic spell around the gun.

When the magic spell completes, Raen immediately draws his straightened gun out, which had transformed into a different outlook, and from the front a saber blade is built up out of thin air.

"TA-DA!"

"Oh, a saber! Cool…Can I look at it?"

To the ongoing battle, Weiss walks inside another dome in high alert for the previous person that came in, hiding among the stashes of crates, behind and out of the line of sight of the predator.

Crim hid behind a huge crate with Weiss's back behind facing his direction, still has the broken steel plate connected to his left wrist by an ice spell, but slowly starts to wear off.

As Crim slowly peeked to the side to see where his opponent was, the ice spell finally wore off and separated the plate off of Crim's wrist, with the latched off plate hitting the ground and sending a metal, quaky echo around the dome.

Then, an attack spears Crim's back, covered by the axe he carries, then gets launched forward and brought to the ground, where from the ashes of the burnt crate Weiss appears with her rapier at hand which glows bright red to the tip from the frontal attack.

Crim lays back up with his back smoking in flames starting at the handle of the blade, making Crim bring his weapon down to stop himself from burning and clam out the fire still burning by using his jacket sleeve and wipe it down.

"It's totally futile to hide," Weiss walks up, "Give up and face for your actions you grim accomplice!"

"… (I'm starting to hate hearing that)…" Crim thinks to himself while he stands up and leaves his axe on the ground.

As Weiss once again charges for her next attack, the scene goes right back to the outside where Raen and Ruby are, where Ruby looks at Raen's firearm the 'Warlocker'.

"So Raen…" Ruby speaks as she is busy inspecting, "You travel the world in search for…what?"

"Well, I find souvenirs everywhere I go like stones, shiny things, and small stuff…"

"That's not what I meant. I mean do have a goal or a dream walking across everywhere?"

"…Nope."

"Huh? So you don't have anything you want? Besides going to school or accomplish something big, you have nothing you wish for?"

"Nope, I have all the time in the world, there's really nothing I can think of. But, there is someone I like a lot, does that count?"

"Man, wouldn't I love to be you…" Ruby softly speaks to herself, until the way she waves Raen's gun around and presses on the trigger, firing off the last bit of Dust inside the chamber at Raen's face, knocking off his cap and sending Raen down.

"Ow…that hurts…"

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't know!" Ruby quickly picks up the cap, "I'm really, really…" then she becomes surprised of what's inside in the hat, "Wha- Why is there a picture of Weiss here…"

"You know her?" Raen excitingly gets up in front of Ruby, "I keep an autograph of her in my hat, since I really like her…"

"YOU LIKE WEISS!? 'sputter' That sounds so wrong in so many ways…I mean do you know what she's like!?"

"Yeah, she's my good luck charm."

"WHAAT!?"

"Actually the autograph is my good luck charm," Raen approaches and grabs his cap back and puts it on his head, "She has been my favorite person I've seen in the world, because I'm thankful for her, being here today."

"Ohh…poor guy, you don't even know what Weiss is like…"

Ruby presses the Warlocker at her head in frustration, Raen grabs his gun back out of Ruby hands and inspects the barrel, seeing that the chamber that was fired became empty.

"Huh? I'm out of dust in here…I forgot! Can I have my bottle back?"

'Sigh' "Sure, it is yours. By the way, what is in here? I never seen this type of color before…"

"Well, that's because it's-"

As Ruby hands the bottle over to Raen's other hand, a breeze carries the bottle up like a feather, leaving Ruby's palm and makes her Ruby juggle the bottle in the air, then Raen joins in the juggle when the bottle comes to both his hands.

When Raen finally catches the bottle by clasping both his hands together, the bottle lets out a cloud of crushed Dust to the outside and the wind carries the cloud toward Ruby's face.

"Gotcha!" Raen carefully checks to see if the bottle is damaged, "Ha…Nothing is broke. Thanks…Ruby? Are you okay?"

"Ah-Ah-AHCOO!"

Ruby lets out a sneeze, reacting with the Dust in the air, constructing a huge wind blast big as the eye of the hurricane, breaking apart a nearby dome by the radius of the blast, also sending along Raen in the middle.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about…" Ruby looks up after sneezing her head down, seeing the destruction to the parts of the dome in a circular form without a sight of anyone around, "Uh…did **my sneeze** do this?"

Meanwhile with the prey and the predator, Crim is avoiding aerial and ground spells made by Weiss, in forms of icicles and circular spell binders.

Awaiting the right moment, Weiss strikes and sends multiple projectiles and a straight line of growing icicles at Crim all at once, capturing him in coordination by bring his knees to the floor and both hands separate to the floor.

Crim is now on the floor with his knees stuck by ice and binders on his wrists chaining him down, Weiss approaches in silence and sees how one suspect was captured without putting up a serious fight.

Weiss points her Myrtenaster at Crim's head with his hood down and speaks out in a fine voice.

"Yield! There's nothing you can do right now, I have you in my grasp under my spells. Forfeit already before more damage needs to be done."

"…No."

"What?"

"I didn't do anything…I did **nothing**…"

"Tell that to someone who cares. I could care less for what happens to you."

Immediately after the conversation ends, a high falling object impacts through the ceiling and lands at the pile of crates inside, delivering a surrounding wind force outward at all directions, blowing away everything animate or inanimate.

Weiss is sent away from the origin of the force over to another row of crates, out of sight, while Crim embraces the wind's power and in the process, his shackles blown away, setting him free.

Crim slowly regains movement for himself, looks to the direction of the entry point of the object and locates Raen coming out of the Dust particles left on him, undamaged and wiping the Dust off him.

"Crim?" Raen speaks in a wondering tone, "Is that you?"

"…Raen."

"I finally found you! What were you doing?"

"Finding you."

"Oh, well you found me! Or did I find you? Hmm?"

Raen looks over Crim's other side, tilting his body just to do it, and sees someone coming out, Weiss busting out from being under several crates and angered by what cause her to be buried.

Upon her appearance, Raen was flabbergasted, shocked and frozen in unbearable excitement (I think…) with his jaw dropping midway, Weiss looks upon the situation with the accomplice and his partner now together, and Crim stays in the middle of the unusual line he was between, unknown about what do now.


	7. Chapter 7

CRNM(sins) Episode 7 (The Idol and the Fool)

In the midst of the dark, center staged dome comes three people; the female pursuer, the suspected accomplice, and the out-of-nowhere partner standing frozen as a popsicle.

One side Weiss stares at alert at both suspects in front of her, on the other Raen stares to outer space looking unusually oddly in shock, while Crim stands in the middle feeling the aura at both sides and directions.

With the situation at hand, Weiss shows a sign of no other possibility with a grim look on her face and slides straight past Crim and Raen, pointing her rapier forward and nearly close to Raen's face as they exchanged faces, and heads up to the hole above which Raen came from.

"W-WAIT!" Raen yells as he runs up to the cluttered crates scattered from his impact, jumping across each one with the aid of the wind carrying him up, and finally reach the ceiling to pursue the white girl.

"Raen- hold it…" Crim exclaims after Raen escaped from sight, "…troublesome…"

With being free of the magical latches on him, Crim spots his Axe and runs to the weapon, grabbing it on the floor while in motion, puts it behind his back, and pursuits after Raen from the bottom ground.

Outside a red robbed girl walks around lost in the sections of the domes of the cargo area, shouting out over and over to a lost friend.

"WEISS-SS, OH WEI-SS…Where in this place are you?" Ruby spoke while two unknown figures jumped across apart two buildings behind her back, "Are you over here? Nope. Maybe here? Not here either… Aww…Just where did you go …"

Out of nowhere at the next corner, another dark figures cuts right across the corner and knocks down Ruby, sending her all the way to the ground while the other individual remained unharmed.

"Oops," the individual lifts Ruby up with one hand and puts her right back standing, "Sorry for running into you…"

"Oww… Hey, what was that for…" Ruby turns to face her bumper, but instead finds no one there as if he already left when he brought her back up.

On top of the domes around, Weiss moves out at a tactical retreat by jumping by surrounding buildings to ward off the suspects which only one, Raen, is chasing her right now.

"Wait up!" Raen yells to Weiss, "I want to talk to you!"

"Ugh, will this guy give up?" Weiss tells to herself without hearing a word of what Raen just said.

Weiss stands her ground and casts upon her specialized spells, making Raen stop at the notice of the casting, and fires off light-blue magic attacks at Raen.

Raen was able to dodge the onslaught while in motion without even letting one land about 5 feet from himself and the projectiles.

"Ah, lucky..." Weiss retreats further back but mistakes her next step and trips downward through the dome's ceiling, "Ah!"

Raen quickly notices and jumps through the side window of the same dome, catches her by her arms, and brings her to a standing position, while he took the fall and crashes next to a pile of crates.

"What in the world?" Weiss wonders how she landed standing up as if pigeons carried her down on her arms.

Then Raen emerges from the crates, dizzy from a crash landing, but soon shakes his head straight and becomes glad to see Weiss unharmed, but for her she didn't show signs of thankfulness.

Weiss launches up a forward attack against Raen, making a combination of slashes and stabs at the vital points to defeat her opponent without too much injury.

"W-Wait!" Raen speaks out while dodging each frontal attack made by Weiss.

"Stop, Ugh, moving so I can…"

"Okay!" Raen stops in the middle of Weiss's attacks, which the last attack made her come right in front of Raen's face while his eyes were closed.

"AH!" Weiss flinches and trips backwards but refuses to fall down.

"Huh?" Raen opens his eyes, "Careful!" Raen lunges forward to stop Weiss from falling.

"Stay back!" Weiss suddenly steps back up again and activates her Red Dust, making her rapier glow red and goes for a frontal attack.

Raen comes a step back and reflexively pulls out his Warlocker, putting his weapon at the shield side to block the spear-attack, creating a sudden Dust reaction from both ends with the winds blowing away the Red colors out of the attack from the gun.

After the enormous cancelation that took place between Dust users, Weiss was blown to sit on the floor while Raen came over as she stood and tried to reach for her Myrtenaster.

Before Weiss was able to grab her rapier, Raen stood in front of her and brought out his cap to her and said the exact words, "Can you sign my hat?"

"…What?" Weiss confusedly said.

"Can you sign my hat? I really wanted you to sign it, before you ran away I mean."

Crim arrived at the side entrance of the dome where he saw Weiss and Raen together and decided to peer over the conversation.

"I really like your music and singing, you signed an autograph and I really, really wanted to have you sign again for above my head. So… can you sign my hat, please…?"

After that response and a long pause of eye contact, Weiss turns her eyes at cross-eyed and knocked away Raen's hat, surprising Raen in shock.

"How dare you! Attempting to make me do such a feeble matter. Who are you, I don't even know you! What makes you have the right to ask me to do this sort of action! I mean such air-headed manners shouldn't be tolerated. I finally, WHY WOULD I EVER SIGN ANYTHING FOR ANYONE!?"

In this state and shock against the words that came out of Weiss's mouth, Raen turned completely white from top to bottom and fainted to the floor.

"…Well good riddance." Spoke Weiss after she saw Raen lying on the ground.

Crim watches over and sees Raen on the ground and Weiss still standing, then looks above and notices an overhead empty holed crate above Weiss hanging by a chain.

Crim throws his humongous axe at the chain upon the crate and starts running up towards the knocked out Raen next to Weiss.

"What the..." Weiss notices Crim charging at her, instead Crim dove down to grab Raen out of the way, at the same time the axe cut through the chain above, and so the crate fell on top of Weiss trapping her inside.

"Ah! Let me out! That was a cowardly move!"

"Raen we have to leave- Raen?" Crim stands above Raen to see if he is all right, but all there was left was the white shocked eyes and a pale face laying with no response.

In the end Crim picked up Raen and picked up his hat, puts him on his shoulder and heads towards the exit, coming to perfect timing when his weapon that was hanging on the wall drop down from its weight, having Crim pick it up from the ground and come right back behind him.

At the same time of exiting, Ruby came inside the dome and noticed the Myrtenaster lying on the floor and bends down to pick it up.

"Huh? Mytenaster? What are you doing on the floor? Where's Weiss?"

"RUBY!"

"WAH! What was that!?"

"RUBY!"

"Weiss?" Ruby turns towards the direction of the voice and finds a crate in front of her, "Is that you? What are you doing in a box?"

"Never mind that, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

As the traveling aircraft was about to depart, another aircraft had landed on the site and with Pyrrha and Jaune coming out on the side.

"Jaune, are you all right?"

"Yea…" 'Burg' "Yeah, just still getting…" 'Sigh' "…use to flying…"

Upon looking up, Pyrrha notices Crim and Raen (still unconscious) boarding up to another aircraft and entering.

'Gasp' "Jaune! Come on! Those people are in danger!"

"Wha-What?" Jaune sickly looks up at the second aircraft they are now about to board, "Ah not again…"

"Jaune come on!"

"Okay! I'm coming! Just give me a few seconds…maybe minutes…"


	8. Chapter 8

CRNM(sins) Episode 8 (The Evil and the Fallen)

"Ugh this is outrageous!"

At Beacon Academy the students arrive back from their trip unharmed and well, Ruby and Weiss coming out of the aircraft and onto Beacon's sky port.

"Weiss we're finally back home, so would you put a sock in it already?" Ruby replies irritated after a long ride back with Weiss next to her.

"No I cannot put this to rest! After the recent goose chase we arrived at the crime sight where we were **supposed** to start the investigation, the police spoke that the sight was already CLOSED! And after that we had to be called back for the expired time from being out too long. I say, WHAT has to be done to get a decent result!?"

"Well at least we still have this container (Ruby pulls out the Dust bottle Rain held, but now cracked and empty with the symbol only intact)."

Weiss immediately turns around and swipes it from Ruby's hands, "Where did you find this!?"

"It belonged to one of the guy's that escaped."

"Well why didn't you tell me about it before!?"

"I was trying to but you were too focused on figuring about an apology for Professor Ozpin!"

"Well I-"

"Hey guys!"

As the conversation was about to heat up, Jaune and Pyrrha arrive from the public Vale air transportation with Ren, Nora, Blake, and Yang right behind them in their Academy uniforms.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! You're back!" Ruby exclaims.

"Hey that's my line," Jaune replies, "So, how did your part go?"

"Horribly if you ask me," Weiss takes over after Ruby was getting a welcome back bear-hug from Yang, "The investigation didn't go as planned. What about yours?"

"Jaune and I weren't able to get the suspects," Pyrrha talks to Weiss, "instead we were able to uncover a **Dust smuggling** on board the ship we were on, right? (Pyrrha bumps Jaune's shoulder in good spirits)"

"Ha, yeah! We're also going to be on the news for that!"

"WHAT!?" Ruby yells after hearing over their conversation while getting hugged by Yang.

"Well looks the least that you guys didn't complete the **exercise**," Blake says to the gang.

"Wait, what are you on about?" Weiss spoke.

"What? No one told you?" Yang speaks as she drops Ruby down.

"The entire thing that both of you guys did was some kind of physical exercise to do." Ren adds in.

"In other words, it was practice!" Nora includes brightly.

"HUH!? We could've died!" Jaune yells out as the Beacon bell tolls across the Academy, with the reunited teams leaving the area and Ruby reaching a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Just another day at Beacon." Ruby tells Jaune and leaves together with the group back to the academy as Jaune follows right along.

In an unknown place with an unknown time, gray clouds fill the skies, reaching over with shady colors down on the colored world.

The tides splash on the huge stones that lay on the surface floor, blue coming up from the stationary object and a sound of a shocking blow echoes across the unknown water that lay ahead.

Crim and Raen find themselves lying face down on sand and stoned ground with the tides held to their feet, wet to the brink their cold body temperatures is what woke both of them up.

As they lift their off the sand, a raindrop lands on their head, indicating a storm brewing toward there direction, and in an instant rain started falling.

Both the suspects of an incident walk in the hard falling rain, through the black forest of no return, forcibly and calmly walking all forward without a word or compliant.

They arrive at a building, a huge wide building that is falling apart piece by piece, in rusted colors on top of that in a deserted land, but nonetheless with efficient shelter to stray from being outside.

Inside both find the space spacious regarding the sight of broken walls and ominous silence, as if the place itself is cursed in its own measure without a soul to hear from.

Raen hangs up his blue vest and cap on a stone to dry, his equipment next to the rock, then runs back to Crim who rests near the campfire built by himself with the nearby wood around him.

"Hey Crim! (Raen moves and slides across Crim from the campfire) Don't you want to dry your clothes?"

"It's cold."

"You will get much colder."

"…It's cold **already**. The fire is right here (Crim grabs hold of wood next to him, reflect a memory of a bigger fire he built, and then throwing a wood right into a current fire)…yeah, here."

"…How big is this place?" Raen going off topic, "Know what, I want to check around the place!"

Raen picks up his hanged stuff as if they were dry already, quickly puts them on, and puts on his hat and starts running away then turns to Crim.

"I'll be right back!" Raen says as he turns back forward to the darkness, with no reply from the person sitting on the ground drying himself off and left alone with only the fire next to him.

In the shadows a being lurks in first-person view, screening the unknown visitor next to the warm and bright red light on the stone ground.

Crim waits silently with both glaring red eyes still in effect, dozing quickly off, almost closing his eyes to rest, until brought up with **agro** of a feeling that something is nearby.

He readily stands up with his weapon at his right hand, looking around to find what's there, then, using his left hand he decides to grab a stick with a fire burning at the end, waving it to see through the dark in the solid room.

At last, he notices a clear sign of something moving, hiding behind the stone pile that lay apart from him, so Crim approaches the stones to catch sight of any living thing.

As close as he stood, Crim extends the fire into a dark opening, revealing a partial area lit with sight of nothing there, then retracts his flame.

Crim finds nothing to worry, for then he drops his arms and which his flame stick makes a hard sound, a sound like an object hitting a piece of solid metal.

With the unusual sound made, Crim looks to the direction where he held his stick, lifts up the flame and sees a huge body of silver metal as he progresses, then finally reaches a head that is bigger and larger than him.

Without moving back or phasing, Crim notices the huge piece of armor that stands before him which he never noticed, and never seen around the room until now.

The armor then starts to light in green colors, lighting up through the glass areas, then up to the knight mask that lifts up showing white hair at the back of its head, and finally the black unknown face with Neon green oval eyes and open mouth which the creature roars at the flame and across the viewer's face.


	9. Chapter 14

CRNM(sins) Episode 14 (The Club, We Fight)

"This is an outrage Professor!"

In the walls of Beacon Academy, Glynda and Ozpin are inside Ozpin's office with Glynda presenting pictures of incidents that occurred from the accomplice.

"This hunt was supposed to be an exercise testing the abilities for our students, a mere community service so to say."

"MmHmm…" Ozpin replies while he sits looking at his scroll of the news spreading recently.

"But now it's gone too far. The reports show of the damaged property the students and the fugitives caused from wreaking havoc outside and inside the city of Vale. Travel luggage missing, a shipment train damaged, even an entire building that was sent on fire though was the police's responsibility."

"Hmm…"

"Nevertheless, the hunt should be called off before anything else may bring misfortune to Beacon-"

"Professor!" Velvet screams after slamming open the door and running straight to the office.

"What is it Ms. Scarlatina?"

"Come quick! There's something you must see!"

'Sigh' "I'll come, Professor Ozpin?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes I'll go."

As Ozpin stands and Glynda follows out the door, a communication line comes along within Ozpin's scroll, which he picks up and reads the caller, surprised with wide eyes of who it was.

"Prof. Ozpin? Aren't you coming?" Glynda looks back after seeing him stop.

"Go on Glynda, I must take this."

Glynda walks out of the office and follows Velvet's direction, while Ozpin opens the line of connection between him and the other unknown line.

Upon at the scene, Glynda looks up everywhere around the Academy with Velvet at her side, shocked to see what has appeared on every screen of Beacon.

"Don't date blondes." Says the on every hologram and screen of everyone's scroll as well, with a Magenta colored background, dark violet words, and a huge, scarred purple apple on top.

With the problem that is seen, Glynda gives a mad and angry face, running all the way back to Ozpin's office while ignoring Velvet's voice.

"Prof. Ozpin!" Glynda yells out at the same time to bursting the doors open once again, "The situation…"

"Yes," Ozpin turns around after finishing his conversation with someone else, "The situation is now very **dire**."

At a roadblock to the city of Vale, two policemen wait around to protect the roadway from any criminals that may come inside the city.

Not a moment too soon, a cargo truck arrives pulling a purple sports car in the back and three passengers in the front pull up to the roadblock.

"Hey Hey," speaks one of the policemen as he walks up to the driver in the front, "What's all of this? There shouldn't be a shipment until next week."

"Yeah," replies the driver, "And how would you know? Your just a cop. Get paid enough to know all the cargo coming in and out?"

"Nah you're right, you can go. But first we need to check what you're bringing in, any ID?"

The driver shows the policeman his ID; a picture of a guy with letdown hair, dark purple eyes, and a chin with a pointy short beard at the end; when the policeman looks up as the driver, which he lifts up the hat he was wearing and showed the same face but with sunglasses on.

"All right, and what are ya bringing inside?"

"Just the usual. Some unknown packages and crates…"

"Uh-huh."

"A purchased sports car a rich and awesome guy must've brought on speed order…"

"Nice…"

"And a caged Beowolf to top it all off."

"Hmm…Wait what?"

The other policeman moves closer behind to the back of the cargo, where it shook and rumbled with a huge roar, scaring the heck out of the policemen.

"Be careful of getting too close, **it** can smell a soul a mile away. Just like what happened to Tom."

"W-What happened to Tom?"

"Well there's a story I would talk about that…" (The quiet, dark passenger in the middle jams the driver's side with his arms crossed) "…But we got to get going, wouldn't want to upset this Grimm too long."

"A-Ah you can go!"

The policeman hands back the ID and the driver drives off, with in the back the cargo rumbles violently that shakes the entire back of the truck.

In the night of the downtown skirts of Vale, the truck stops at a distant and foreign space where no one was about and lowers the front truck down for the passengers to get off.

As they step on the ground and close the door, the passengers take off their disguises, off only the top jacket and the hats they were wearing, and reveal themselves of Raen, Magellan, and Crim.

"All right," Magellan speaks out to both Raen and Crim, "Now that we arrived and past the police to get inside Vale, first order of business is who's going to release our buddy out."

Both of them look over their shoulder and see that the back of the cargo was still shaking violently while roars and screams still came out.

"I'll do it!" says Raen voluntarily.

"No," Crim stops Raen short after he was about to go, "You locked Nelek in, you do it."

"Oh come on dark one," Magellan spoke freely, "Cut me some slack. It was hard enough to drag him inside the cargo."

"Magellan," spoke Raen, "you said Nelek agreed to come in the box."

"…Right…I'll…get to it." Magellan moves fast toward the back of the cargo box and releasing off the hook to his sports car.

"Hey Crim, you think Nelek and Magellan are friends now? They seem to work together really well."

At the same time Raen finished speaking, Magellan opened the back open and Nelek immediately launched a forward punch at Magellan's face, sending him all the way over to a building wall, creating a slight rumble to the area.

"Ok, with a couple of stiches, a dark cloak over our stuff, and some cold elbow grease we are good to go!" Magellan speaks while looking fine and unharmed.

"Yay!" Raen speaks with excitement even though he's the only one with excitement.

"Currently, we are in downtown Vale trying find some information on dark one's innocence. Everyone knows what to do? Raen?"

"Me and Nelek will go look around while you and Crim will find your info…Did I pass?"

"Yeah kid, you passed with flying colors. All right let's break," Magellan walks over to Crim and walks with him while his hand was over Crim's shoulder, "Come on Crim, let me show you the life of the city."

"Bye! Have a nice time!" Raen looks toward Nelek and says, "What does break mean?"

Magellan and Crim arrive at the doorstep to a club entrance, with stationed henchmen at the door guarding the place outside.

As Magellan walks up, a guard puts the palm of his hand out to stop Magellan in his tracks.

"Woah, woah!" Magellan exclaims with his hands up, "I'm here on official business, what's the problem of walking in?"

"Security measures, we've been experiencing member problems."

"Really? Well I wouldn't expect less. (Angering the henchmen) Hey hey, like I said, I'm here on official business."

Magellan flips up his hand and shows 5 chips of Lien, flashing them in a row on top and bottom, and places the Lien to the henchman's shoulder pocket.

"The other guy's with me also."

The henchmen give a path to Magellan and Crim as they start to walk inside, automatic sliding doors open a way for them.

Inside the night club, the place was filled with flashing lights, people dancing on the dancing floor with a DJ bear on top controlling the simulations, and colors of red, black, and white being seen all around.

Crim follows Magellan until he was stopped by another henchman and says, "Hand over the weapon." And Crim looks over the shoulder to Magellan.

"Hey, can't help you there man." Magellan speaks and leaves Crim alone.

Crim reluctantly agrees with his head lowered, brings out his axe, and puts the handle over to the henchman's hands, and as Crim leaves his hand off the henchman gets overwhelmed by the weight and falls down with the axe crushing him.

Down on the dance floor, Magellan walks past the dance floor on the side and heads for the bar, while Crim walks toward the same direction but comes at the far end and sits down on a tall chair.

On the other side of the bar, a henchman sits on a chair drinking while Magellan sneaks up behind by causally walking behind the guy's back.

"Hands up." Magellan speaks as he points his finger behind the henchman's back.

"What the- Argh, can someone please let me catch a break…" the henchman turns his body around and sees a person pointing a finger at him, "Magellan?"

"Hey Junior! Or should I say Mr. Know-it-all since technically you **do **know everything that goes around here."

Junior stood up and stared right at Magellan through an interlocked uncertainty, until both of them grinned and Junior welcomed Magellan to sit, and so both of them did.

"You know the only reason I got this title is because **you've** been spreading rumors about it on me."

"Hey, you know that I know I did. So it's pretty much a win-win for me and you get a rising popularity."

"Of course you did… But I do know why you're here," Junior brings out a small data card and shows it to Magellan, "Take it, everything's all in here."

"Junior, I don't remember having you owe me any favors." Magellan takes the card and puts it inside his mini scroll device.

"You don't. I just owe a guy who helped **invest** in rebuilding after the place got trashed last time."

"Right, I wonder about the rich and awesome guy who did that. By the way, have you thought about my **proposal**?"

"…Haven't looked into it."

"Of course you didn't."

Inside the card and displayed on the screen, Magellan looks through files of the data and finds schematics of the entire Beacon academy, but only a few.

"This is all you could get? (Dang-it…) Well I can still work with a few, but I could have done better…"

"Uh, Magellan…" Junior points over Magellan's shoulder as Magellan looks where he was pointing, Crim eating loads of food and drinks.

"ACK! CRIM! STOP EATING ALREADY! And is that a sundae? Were you drinking?"

"Magellan, does he have any Lien on him…" Junior speaks at Magellan objectively.

"…Jun-ior…It is possible to let off-"

"No."

"Fuzz! Well bite me-"

(Explosion at the front entrance. Screaming henchman flies down to the dance floor.)

At the entrance to the club where two henchmen were trying to get an axe off another, everyone notices, expect Crim who was still eating, a person coming out of the smoke emitted from the explosion.

As the person came out, Magellan and Junior both said at the same time, "Oh crap."

"Hey boys," the blond female speaks out and clasps her gauntlets together, "Care to let me in?"


	10. Chapter 15

CRNM(sins) Episode 15 (The Bar, We fight Pt.2)

"Hey Nelek! How about here! Or here! How about this one!"

Raen and Nelek were roaming the streets of the downtown Vale area, where Raen interests comes upon the stores that he sees every few blocks from walking.

Nelek shakes his head or stays silent to say "no" to all of Raen's suggestions since most of the stores he suggests were over-aged places or areas of no purpose to walk into.

"Well, since we cannot go to any of these places, then what do you want to do then?"

Nelek looks around and points over to the bookstore across the street that remained opened.

"A bookstore? Okay! Let's buy a souvenir there."

As Raen and Nelek walk towards over the next corner, the RWBY team approaches across a different corner along the same street they went on.

"I just don't understand why we should come to this dump at all." Weiss speaks as she walks ahead from the rest of the group.

"Weiss we have to find information on that suspect team everyone has been trying to catch." Blake replies.

"Of course I know that, it makes me constricted by the fact we have to come all the way to this underworld."

"Well this 'underworld' is the best place to find about almost anything you can think of," says Yang, "Isn't that what your family does as well."

"Eh-Hem! The Schnee Dust Company only operates on daily basis to collect appropriate information to aid in keeping our customers the right satisfaction."

"Right, like how you gave Ruby that pamphlet the first time you two met."

"Guys let's focus here," Ruby said, "What are we all doing here again?"

"Well I need to buy a book from the bookstore here," answered Blake.

"You do that. I'm going to my favorite place, they got the best strawberry sunrises!" Yang speaks and leaves.

"Uhm...Maybe I should come…" says Ruby.

"Woah!" Yang stops immediately, "Ruby, the place I went to before is kind of…older. Maybe Weiss can come with me."

"Fine, but I'll be waiting outside. I don't want to be anywhere near that polluted area."

"Great! See ya sis!" Yang leaves the group with Weiss following behind here.

Ruby sighs in worry as both of them leave.

"Worried for both of them?" Blake comes in for support.

"No, I just wonder what Yang does by herself when I'm not around."

"Yang can take care of herself since you already know. What's the worst that might come to here?"

"Oh you would not know sister."

"AHHH!"

Henchmen flying around, some on the ground, and destruction and mayhem about in the club.

"See? This is the reason you never get involved with **blonds**," Magellan speaks under cover behind the bar with Junior, "They are annoying as- (Henchman slammed at the bar) OH COME ON!"

"What am I going to do Magellan!? This rate the club is going to be destroyed, again!"

"Ok here's the plan. You hide here and hope she won't find you while I, the **Magellan**, gets out of here."

"Right…WAIT THAT'S NOT A PLAN!"

"Well I already paid **and paid before here last time, **(Magellan stands up) so pretty much you're on your own. Make a lie and get out, your best chance."

"Wait! Magellan!"

Magellan heads over to Crim's side of the bar where the guy was calm even under the commotion that was happening, finished eating and just drinking to a heart's content.

"Come Crim- AH WHA THE- (Magellan picks up a glass what Crim drank from) You drank all the **strawberry** beverages? What kind of thick stomach do you have? Come on we have to leave."

Magellan runs under all the fire that was taking place between one girl and a herd of henchmen with guns and swords, heading for the stairs out of the place.

Yang heads over to the bar area after going through the entire company of henchmen that tried stopping her but failed miserably.

"Hello?" Yang stands over the bar area, "Oh here you are (Yang picks up Junior over the table and grabs him by the neck) Junior!"

"Ugh, (Junior having his neck clenched) why come back 'Gulp' **sir**?"

"Did dig up anything from our **last chat**?"

"NO! I couldn't find anything yet! (Looking over to Magellan running away) Uh how about this! I'll set up a contact for you to meet! He's the one who knows **everything** not me!"

At the same time the conversation occurred, Crim put down his last glass on the table, got up, and started walking away.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Junior. Now… (Yang grabbing Junior up in the air with one hand and the other threatening to punch him) Since I'm here how about giving me the **strawberry sunrise** I didn't get last time, with the umbrella of course."

"Well, ugh, you're out of luck Blondie! One guy already drank all of it!"

"WHAAT!?"

Yang looks over to the other side of the table with all the empty glasses and eaten plates, turns to the guy with the gray jacket walking away.

She throws Junior over the bar in a rage, giving Junior some birds to see over his head until a plate breaks as it falls on him and gets knocked out, and Yang heads towards the dark guy to confront him.

"HEY YOU!"

Crim looks towards the voice and notices the same girl who was chasing after him on the train ride and instantly turning back.

"HEY!" Yang nears Crim as she pulls his shoulder to turn a little bit, "Listen when someone's talking! You drank all the **strawberry sunrises**!?"

"Yeah…"

"Aww man, and I came here just for nothing. Again…"

Crim tries walking away again until Yang ran up in front of him, making him turn his head from her.

"Hey! (Yang peers her head to see his face) What's the matter? Did I offend you?"

"…No."

"Come on! Tell me! Do my looks bother you or something?"

Crim bluntly says, "Yes." Through the fact he can't let her see him.

"What? (Yang catching an angry expression) Do you think I'm **pretty** to you?"

"…No."

Catching that last statement, Yang prepares her Ember Celica, glaring red bright eyes, and at the same time brings an incoming hook at the offender's face, yelling, "What was **THAT**!?"

Out of all the henchmen that flew after one punch, this victim stood his ground without budging even in a straight stance, still having the fist at his cheek from a fire blast.

The blast knocks off Crim's hood as the same time Magellan looks back to check on the blast he heard from the top entrance, seeing how Crim is in trouble and stays calm in the situation.

"AH!" Yang becomes surprised after what she did to the stranger and pulls back her fist, "What did I do!? Sorr- (Yang looks closely at the stranger's face) Hey… have I seen you before?"

Crim brings into eye contact to Yang, glaring his blinded red Aura eyes, clenches his right fist, and throws a punch at Yang.

She quickly remembered his face and at the last second puts up a defensive block with her gauntlets, taking the punch head on and gets knocked back all the way to the DJ section.

As glass shatters and the entire dance floor shut down, Crim looks up about what he did and then shakes his head after the blast as he tries to regain senses.

Blasting out from the stereo area and onto the dance floor again, Yang stands up against Crim while both of them have injured cheeks showing on opposite sides.

"So," Yang speaks, "You escape from the train, arrive here and drink all the sunrises, and **NOW** you punch a girl in the cheek!? Ohhh... (Yang puts up her weapons) you are **SO** going down."

Crim stays silent as ever and puts up his own guard, an untrained stance, and faces Yang to start off the fight.

In the Vale Bookstore "Fairytale", Raen explores the music and DVD section, picking up a copy of "BVR" and puts it down, then he looks over the sample plug music which he brings out his own earphones, plugs into the input, and starts listening to the music.

Nelek searches through the rows and shelves of books to see what catches his Beowolf eyes, picking out a book and flipping through the pages then putting it back.

He comes across a book called, "Ninjas of Love 2", reads through the lines and stops in the middle, looks up to the **camera** and shrugs his shoulders to say "Eh".

As he keeps reading he hears doorbell ringing with his Grimm ears, looking over to the people who entered the field of knowledge, but is shocked to see who came.

"Come on! Please tell what you're buying, I want to know!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No, it's my own business." Blake replied.

"Ugh why…? I want to help."

"Humph, Yang's right, you do sneak into other people's business too much."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just go over and do what you want."

"Fine…"

Ruby walks toward to the music section with her headphones out while Blake walks to the romantic section of the book aisle.

As she walks by, Nelek is hidden behind rows of books to escape her presence of the girl who is trying to hunt the CRNM(sins) team down.

As the constant fighting and echoes reach outside the club, Weiss finds herself in the position whether to keep waiting or to check what's happening inside.

"Honestly!" Weiss speaks alone, "How long does it take for one- Ah, never mind. Why does an heiress have to check what the party girl is doing...?"

Weiss starts to walk towards the entrance until someone comes out of the doors, having Weiss stop immediately against the person.

"Whew!" Magellan says, "Crim doing a hell of a beating to the blondie!"

"What!?"

"Huh?" Magellan turns around and sees Weiss about 10 feet from him, "What do you want?"

"Are you one of those goons inside that place?"

"WOAH! Don't compare me with those A-holes. I-"

Weiss draws her weapon against Magellan as he doesn't comes afraid to the position he is now in.

"I reckon I heard a "blond" being "beaten" inside there. Is that true?"

"Sure though-"

"Then stand aside! (Weiss slides up and comes pointing the rapier at Magellan's face)"

"HEY-HEY! I'm just trying to reach my car!"

"Then then stand aside already! (Weiss pokes at the side of Magellan's coat)"

"…Kid. (Magellan brings out his daggers from out his wrists, Weiss steps back) You should know better not to mess with grownups, and even if you did, here's a swift lesson. NO ONE, even a kid, DOES NOT "MESS", with the **Magellan**…"

Meanwhile in the Club, Crim and Yang comes head to head against each other, Yang delivering many decisive blows as Crim stands with arms up blocking like a turtle.

The battle rages on the dance floor, Yang keeps firing with her Ember Celica, having Crim get pushed one inch at a time from every blast he took.

Next heavy blast, Yang punches through Crim's guard, without missing this chance, uses her other gauntlet to bring her forward and bring a dashing kick at Crim combined with a twirling roundhouse next.

From the impact, Crim still was only knock a 3 feet back, on his knees absorbing the combo and getting use to her attacks, and stands back up with his hands up and the blackened face he's been given.

"You want some more?" Yang intimidates, "Heh, your move."

Crim rushes up with his hands up and brings a right hook at her, seeming extremely powerful and strong.

Yang dodges easily to the side, making Crim lose complete control and balance and carrying his body down with his right fist, giving Yang another opportunity.

She quickly gives a jab at Crim's head, uppercut to lift his chin, sending a barrage of combined punches, then a heavy blast with a hook swing to the temple area.

The victim gets sent 2 feet and to the floor, immediately getting back up one movable bone at a time even with more blackened injuries than last impact.

Though no bones still were not broken, something did crack, silently that only the possible eye can notice the difference.

'Sigh' (Yang starts to calm herself with no glaring red eyes) "Had enough? I'm starting to feel sorry for beating you already. Give up."

'Huff' "…No. You're starting to **break**…"

"What? Want are you talking about? 'Chuckle' No one can break me-" 'Gasp'

As Yang lifted her gauntlets she notices the front shields have emerged small cracks, indicating extensive damage had be taken from even delivering many blows to those unbreakable bones.

After the realization of what he meant, Yang starts bringing out a fiery semblance, very violently and growing from inside Yang and with her blazing red eyes reappearing as well.

"You…ARE SO **DEAD**! RAHHHH!"

Yang comes charging with a burning trail blaze, at an extreme speed as Crim awaits to block against her straightforward charge.

When the glass in the club comes breaking once again by a shining impact to light, Weiss and Magellan are fighting on their own battle with each other.

Magellan throws waves of daggers with the speed of a bullet as he runs ahead and tries hitting Weiss while she slides gracefully with her Myrtenaster leading her.

Each dagger keeps missing and starts to show a row of patterned daggers upon walls of stores.

"HOLD STILL ALREADY WOULD YA!" Magellan frustrated with the constant running and missing, throwing more daggers and still missed, "UHG! Kids these days! Getting weirder and weirder…"

At the right moment, Weiss stops and pulls her weapon back and prepares multiple small glyphs around her and sends them all at once at Magellan.

"AH SHOOT!" Magellan responds with flinging more daggers at each one from his wrists.

Preparing to fire off more, a cling sound only came through as he realizes he is out of ammo on his daggers.

"Oh come on!" Infuriated Magellan takes off his black coat and brings out his swordbreaker, "Ok kid, you want some? Come and get it."

"You're speaking with a big mouth even though you're the one losing."

"What can I say, I aim to **retaliate**."

Weiss attacks from that last statement, aiming her point to finish off her opponent, closing in with a potential amount of speed.

Magellan brings his weapon under handed, waits casually for his attacker to come with a distinct smirk to his face, and dodges the attack by moving to the side.

He puts his swordbreaker in the rapier's path, in between the latches that catch on any blade, and when the point came in range Magellan clings his weapon onto the blade of the rapier, stopping the wielder's movement.

Weiss gets drawn to Magellan by their weapon stuck together, which now comes in a matter of strength for which Weiss can't win against the Magellan's sheer power.

"So now you're caught," Magellan speaks in a bad guy voice as he looks down at Weiss, struggling her rapier to get free, "How should I win? Take you down right here, or break your weapon?"

Weiss finally lets go of her Myrtenaster, making Magellan fling her weapon away, charges right at her, and trips her with her face flat on the floor.

Magellan makes his final act by taking out an extendable wire put from his wrist, put an end into a loop, and put it around Weiss's feet while she was still down.

Attaching another dagger to his wrist, Magellan lifts his arm, points at the nearest top of a building, and fires off his dagger at the direction.

The dagger with the wire attached to it drags Weiss from the ground, even how small it is, brings her up and hanging upside down by a wire.

Weiss regains notice of the position she is in, keeps her skirt down from being taken by gravity, and sees Magellan taking his handheld scroll out.

"HEY! LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Yeah I don't think so," Magellan aims the scroll at his face with Weiss in range and takes a photo.

"DI-DID YOU THINK A PICTURE!? GET ME OUT!"

"Kid you're in no position to argue with (Magellan takes his coat and puts it on) Later…"

"COME BACK HERE! INSOLENT SNOB!"

In the club, the struggle against two wounded opponents goes on with one opponent continuing an assault of punches against the other, defending his ground arms up on the white dance floor.

At the final fiery blast to the face, Yang steps back with her gauntlets and notices the pump action not coming back from the broken shield on one of the gauntlets.

The shell inside the gauntlet becomes jammed, unable to release out and now stuck in between the spacing of coming out and the shield of where it pumps in.

With his opponent distant and distracted, Crim breaks from his guard and charges straight at Yang, noticing and switching over to defense.

Crim comes into range and begins his own barrage of fists, starting off with a right swing that breaks open her guard, making Yang slightly lose balance and sends her a few feet back.

Next incoming charge Yang attempts to counter with her other fist right at Crim's head, making it a direct blast to the side of the head.

As Crim becomes fazed by the blast, Yang chokes back the gauntlet and finds it also jammed from the damage it has taken just by dishing out damage to one enemy.

Crim quickly comes out of his faze and continues his attack, breaking over Yang's guard with slow swings, hooks, and downward attacks right over her Aura that defends her.

With Yang stunned from attacks to her face, Crim puts his hands together, brings them over his head, and slams right down at Yang's backside of her head with tremendous force, breaking apart the dance floor through a crater at the ground and shaking the entire club apart.

From the crater that lays Yang's face at the ground, the last guy standing starts walking towards the exit but only able to go a few feet until he gets on one leg and the other bent on the ground exhausted from the Dust blasts.

As she seems defeated as well, Yang brings one hand up then the other to her side, fists down, and pushes herself up from the crater, head first, and reveals her glaring Aura still bright from her eyes.

Crim turns and slowly gets up, Yang as well at even a slower pace, both of them breathing heavily even if the damage they both took is spaced extremely far apart.

With the bruises and black vessels, Crim and Yang prepare for a final attack, Yang blasting out her final flame of semblance in her, and Crim slams both fists onto his knees bringing on a square stance and dark Aura still surrounding him.

Both of them charge right at one another, Yang faster than Crim's speed, and both of them aim their fists right at the face, and at impact brings a fiery end to both fighters with the club windows blasting out to the outside and all the way to blowing apart the roof.

Magellan views from the outside and sees the entire club in shambles when he arrived with his purple sports car and then immediately runs in.

Ruby searches through the array of magazines with her headphones on listening to rocking tunes, Raen with his back turned listening to his brand of classical music with his earphones and eyes closed conducting with his fingertips at the music section.

As Blake searches through the sections of books, Nelek hides behind the other side of the section with books covering his existence by reorganization.

'Sigh' "It's not here…" Blake speaks frustrated, "Where is 'Ninjas of Love 2'?"

Nelek crouched over hears what she says and notices the book he was reading right in his hands, thinks of a thought, and then he puts the book right across to Blake's section which she notices.

"AH! (Blake picks up the book) Here it is! …But I thought passed here already. Hello?"

Blake becomes suspicious at the other side as Nelek becomes terrified of her slowly moving to the aisle of where he is at.

Before the final steps to finding the helping soul, Blake's scroll starts ringing and she unlocks it and finds Weiss on the Comm.

"BLAKE! ARE YOU THERE!"

"Weiss? What's the problem?"

"The 'problem' if you should is that I'm hanging by one leg and upside down! Get over here!"

"Woah, where's Yang?"

As the conversation continued on, Nelek runs as fast as he could and grabs Raen by his arm and immediately runs, avoiding suspicion out the exit.

"Huh?" Ruby feels the hustof wind that flows right past her as she takes off the headphones, looking around and sees nothing in sight, only the breeze coming toward the open door as the bell rings when it closes.


End file.
